Elememts, sisters, vampires, and wolves?
by Frostyx3
Summary: When four seemingly normal sisters move to the small town of Forks, what will happen? Throw in the Cullens, the Pack, and High School, these sisters have a surprise coming their way.


When four seemingly normal sisters move to the small town of Forks, what will happen? Throw in the Cullens, the Pack, and High School, these sisters have a surprise coming their way. These sisters aren't normal, far from it,they know all about the supernatural so Forks better watch out. "Are we there yet?" my sister Ruby asked, from the back of the car. I was currently driving down the nearly empty highway way over the speed limit. I could tell because the few cars that were on the road, well let's just say I nearly crashed into some of them. I of course yelled sorry out the window, but you'd think mortals be more aware of their surrounding by now. "Not yet," I called back. I suppose I should introduce myself, the names Jade and my sisters, Ruby, Skye, and Fern, and I are going to Forks, Washington to start high school again. Yes I did say again, my sisters and I are not normal, far from it. For starters we are all immortal so every four or so years we have to relocate to start high school again. Hey, Frozen at the age of 17 is cool, no aging, but very tedious to go to high school over and over again. Whens the last time I ever got a failing grade? A long time ago, thats for sure. We also have several other abilities, but no idea why, physical and mental shields, immortality, super strength, super speed, a special element, shapeshifting, and mind reading. Weird right? My sisters and I have speculated that we may have been mutants, descendants of gods, witches, and the occasional random alien, but none of us are sure. What's special about me, besides the above mentioned? I have a water element, or you can say an affinity. I have curly black hair down to the waist with a electric blue streak in my hair. You know it's me by my clothes(That is if you were to stupid to catch the hair streak.) My wardrobe over powered by blues, greens, grays, blacks, any color of the sea. I have a more calm personality, but also untamable like water. Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, what can I say about my dear sister? For starters, Ruby has black pin straight hair down to the waist with a fiery red streak, dresses in only reds, oranges, yellows, and blacks. One guess on what her element is? Fire, you guessed it, honestly we call her a hot head, but she's outgoing, not afraid to voice her opinions, and is loud. Now my other sister Skye has black wavy hair to the waist with no streak. I mean seriously, what would it look like if she had a white or silver streak? Can you say Weird, with a capital W? Instead, her hair looks like it sparkles or shimmers. Still weird, but at least no one will think she has white hair. God forbid that one of us actually starts to age. That was sarcasm for those denser people out there. Anyways, she wears only white, gray, black, silver, and other light colors because she has a ability of wind and air. Skye's mysterious, serene, but with an edge like the wind. Last but not least, Fern has the same black hair, but layered to the waist. Dark, dark, dark green streak and a wardrobe of any green you can name, browns, and beige. The most in tune with nature because her elements earth, she's always kind and gentle and usually the one who breaks up fights. I mean the earth would have been partially destroyed by our rampages if Fern hadn't been there to break them up. I drove through a public road and noticed the sign, "Forks welcomes you!" I wonder where spoons is? "We're here!" I exclaimed, rounding the corner and into a long driveway. Before me was a beautiful white mansion with a grand door, pillars, an archway, high ceilings, and lots of open windows. "Whoah, that is one kicking mansion!" Ruby couldn't help but yell out. We all looked at her. "What? It is!" She defended, with her arms up. Skye rolled her eyes. "Lets go inside," Fern said. Opening the door, I was in a long hallway, branching off of it was a beautiful kitchen filled with the latest stainless steel appliances, and it was fully stocked. A living room filled with couches, a huge tv, and every game console in the world. I gaped at all the games. "Let's check out that door over there," Fern gestured towards the door at the end of the hall. We opened the door and I swear my jaw dropped. We were utterly speechless. What lay in front of us were four farraris in midnight blue, blinding red, sleek silver, and a dark green. "Ummm," Even Ruby was speechless. "That is sick!" Fern yelled. We gave her a look, I made sure to unleash my patented 'Did you just say what I think you said' look. She never yells like that. I guess I forgot to mention that we are very rich even without parents. We have these credit cards with no limit and it gets charged somewhere. We first stumbled upon them when we were staying at a resort. Call it fate or luck, but they have never ran out on us before. How did you expect us to buy this mansion in a quant town of Forks? After what seemed like forever of gaping I suggested, "Well, I guess we should go up stairs and see our rooms and the bathroom." "No, No! My car I want to check it out," Skye pleaded, a full out pout on her face. "Later," We all yelled, running up the long stairway. Four doors, four rooms. I opened the door with my name on it and once again gaped. Were there anything simple in here? The room was light purple, around the room are an assortment of beautifully colored underwater creatures and rippling water can be seen around the ceiling and walls. The walls and ceiling looked like actual water! There were pillars, clear see through glass filled with fish! The bed was across the room, it very grand looking with satin blue sheets and white pillows. In the center of the room was a fountain. Perfect for water element training. I thought with a smile. I walked out to be met with my sisters. Apparently our rooms were made just for us. "We should go to sleep soon, school tomorrow." Skye said. "Awwwww. Really, I hate school. We should just ditch." Ruby groaned. "That's not the right thing to do," Fern said gently. Curse her impulse to do good all the time. She glared slightly at me. Oops, mental link, I mouthed sorry. "You guys, let's just rest up for tomorrow." I said, finally. "Fine," Ruby huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. What a drama queen, i mentall called out to her. With that, We all went to our seperate rooms to get ready for cough- torture-cough, wait I mean school. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" My hand shot out and hit the alarm clock, a little too hard because it shattered on to the bed side table. "Ughhh," I groaned, wiping my eyes. I shuffled across the floor towards the closet. After picking out my clothes, I layer them on my bed to take a shower. Towel drying my hair, I decided to leave my hair naturally curly. I picked out a blue, green off the shoulder top that whenever I moved it looked like moving water. A black tank under it with gray skinny jeans, and dark blue heels. Topping it off with some gold jewelry, a gold think long chain heart locket, gold charm bracelet with charms of water, fire, earth, and air. I quickly grabbed my iphone off the table and headed down the stairs. "Morning Jade," My sisters called out. "Morning," I greeted. I looked at my sisters, we were all wearing the same thing except Ruby in red, Fern in green, and Skye in white. "I think we are telepathic too, how else can we plan outfits without talking about it," Ruby laughed. Fern, Skye, and I laughed too. "Sister's intuition?" Skye questioned out loud, with an indifferent look. After another chorus of laughter we decided to head out. "Come on lets take the cars for a spin to school." I said, barely containing my excitement as I edged closer towards the door I knew where my precious Ferrari laid. All cold, alone, and not in use. "Are we taking all of them? They're not very conspicuous." Skye questioned, a doubtful look on her face. Leave her to be the logical one. "Oh well, Forks won't know what hit them. I say we bring all of them!" Ruby said, pumping her fist in the air. At least Ruby's on my side. She flashed me a smile and a quick thumbs up. "Don't get too excited Ruby. No need to scare anyone." Fern said, grabbing her bag off the kitchen counter. "Are we going to go or not?" I asked, slightly impatient as I thought about the sweet, sweet car. We finally all headed to the garage and went in to our own personal ferrari. "How about a little race?" Ruby taunted, putting her car into ignition. The rumble of the car was like music to our ears. "You're on!" Skye yelled, pumping the joystick in reverse. We zoomed out of the garage and raced down the streets. This should be illegal but no one was around. I spotted with my super enhanced eyesight four open parking spots next to each other. Our tires screeched when we turned into the lot. Every eye was on our cars. Oh well, I thought. I'm so going to win. As we made our way onto the highway we raced to the Forks High Office. Fern won by a nose. That crushed my pride a little, I could tell Skye and Ruby were a little dejected too. On the other hand, Fern looked like a child who found out Christmas was coming a year early. We tried to avoid people, staring was usual. "I can't believe you won, Fern." I groaned, stepping out of my car. I heard everyone gasp. We rolled our eyes. "Ya, Ya, don't be ashamed that I have better driving skills than you," Fern teased. "Whatever," Ruby, Skye, and I said. Our heels clicked on our way to the building labeled front office. I lowered my mental shield to talk to my sisters, "Cant believe that the only other nice car is a volvo! All these cars look like garbage," My sisters laughed. We walked up to the front desk and approached a woman with frizzy red hair, and freckles. I cleared my throat to get the woman's attention. I could hear her heart beat pick up as she took in our appearances. "Hello. Jade Montgomery and these are my sisters Ruby, Fern and Skye." "Oh-um.." She stammered. "Of course. I have all your information right here. I'm Mrs. Cope. Here is your schedule, a map of the school and a slip for you four to return at the end of the day. " She handed us all the things we would need and we thanked her. We walked out of the office. When we got out, more people were starting to fill the parking lot. Almost every person was staring at either us or our vehicles. We all went to our cars and took out our bags. I looked at my schedule and the map and committed them to memory. When I finished getting my stuff, Skye, Fern, Ruby and I met up at the far side of the parking lot. We huddled close to compare schedules. We had every class together and lunch except the last two periods. "Oh well, You can't have all classes together, right?" Just then a boy with short blond hair and blue eyes came up to us and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Mike." The boy introduced himself. "Ugh," I mentally gagged and my sisters did too. "Hello, my name is Fern, these our my sisters, Ruby, Skye, and jade." Fern introduced pointing just to be polite. "If you need help with anything come find me." Mike than walked away. "Ugh, I hate boys like that," Skye groaned. "I know," I agreed, something about those lost boys who follow girls around like a puppy was pretty annoying. "I wanted to just puke and punch his face in," Ruby said, a little to loud because some people were staring. I punched Ruby, "Quite," I hissed. Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'm blocking them, are you?" I asked my sisters. "Ya. Thank goodness for blocks." Mind reading could be useful, but very annoying. Classes went by very fast, we already learned everything. It wasn't until lunch when trouble found us. My sisters and I sat with Mike and his friends Jessica, Tyler, Eric, and this mean girl Lauren. "Why are we sitting with them, enlighten me dear sisters." I thought to them. "Cause we have no where else to sit," Ruby's mental voice oozed duh. "You guys, do you smell that?" Fern thought asked. "Sickeningly sweet," Skye thought. We all turned towards the smell that was wafted through the open door. Five unnaturally beautiful people came. Followed by a human, they sat at the table farthest away from us. Vampire. Five vampires just walked through and no one gave a second look. 1 human, must be a mate. "Vampire," I thought. "Yup," Fern confirmed. You see we've dealt with vamps before. Met the Volturi, they wanted us changed, but we're faster and stronger so no one could touch us. The Volturi are actually tight with us now, over the years we would visit. "They have golden eyes," Ruby thought. "Hey, Jessica. Who are they?" Skye asked. Jessica looked up and sighed. "Oh. Them. They're the Cullens. Gorgeous, aren't they? They all live with Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. They're adopted, the tall gorgeous supermodel blond is Rosalie Hale and her twin brother is Jasper Hale, the other Blond." She paused. "No way are they biologically twins," Skye thought. " The short pixy girl is Alice, and her brother is the body builder, Emmett." Jess said, looking like she rehearsed this speech plenty of times. "What about the last one. Bronze hair?" Fern asked. "Oh, that's Edward. He's so dreamy! But, don't waste your time he doesn't date, with the exception of Bella. He will get over her soon, and when he does, I will be there for him" Jess finished with her nose turned up. "Don't be delusional, Jessica. We both know that if there was ever an opportunity then I would obviously be picked as his girlfriend. I mean look at me." Lauren concluded, looking even more snobby than usual. "Have a feeling they got turned down one too many times," Ruby mentally laughed. We joined her. "Who's the girl?" I asked Jessica. "Oh," she said with distaste, "That's Bella, she used to be our friend, but now she snagged Cullen and thinks she's better than us." My sisters exchanged glances. I turned to get a better view of the vamps. Edward was staring at us. Can you say weirdo? "Tune into their conversation," I thought. "What did Jessica say about us?" Emmett asked with a goofy grin. "The usual, but she didn't say anything in depth. Although, Jessica was saying now that we're together, you're to good for them." Edward replied, looking at Bella with smitten eyes. Rosalie turned her face. "What are they thinking?" Alice asked, slightly worried, "Their future is somewhat hazy." "Mind reader and a seer?" I thought. "Too bad he can't read us," Skye thought. "Keep listening," "I can't read them," Edward said looking down. The whole table was now looking at him, "What!" the table exclaimed getting the attention of some people. Rosalie quickly glared at them and waited for them to turn around. "I can't read them," Edward repeated. "Are they like me than?" The human, wait Bella asked. "He can't read the human?" my sisters chorused. 


End file.
